


(Fanart) Advice

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: But will he listen?Another image that looks like it might be an illustration but is actually an experiment with these outfits for these two guys.





	(Fanart) Advice

  



End file.
